


Scars and Letters

by SoraeMina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Worship, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraeMina/pseuds/SoraeMina
Summary: Feeling self-concious about his scars, Sabo is convinced that no one would ever love him, his classmates only contributing to his negative thoughts. As Valentines Day comes up, he once again lets dispair and sorrow swallow him up, until suddenly the unexpected happens and a single letter changes everything for him.





	Scars and Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't beta read, so please excuse all the mistakes in grammar and spelling that I made  
> I didn't have any more time to check it again.  
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone

Valentines Day, the 14th of February, Day of Romance, Lovers and Couples and in my opinion the worst day humanity ever came up with. Who was the idiot who started this in the first place? He should just go ahead and die in hell for gods sake.  
Groaning I rolled over and climbed out of my bed.  
I really didn't feel like going to school, but there was no way Shanks would ever let me stay home. He was just too optimistic, convinced that 'a handsome young man' like me will probably 'drown in all the chocolate and love letters' offered to by girls. Yeah, sure.  
It wasn't my first year at my current high school and not my first Valentines Day either, so I knew as a matter of fact how things would go. It would be just like any other year, just like any other school and probably just like how things would forever and ever be for me until the very end of my life. Nothing would happen, except maybe some mobbing and teasing that I was literally the only one who didn't get any chocolate and honestly, no matter how much I tried to hide my true feelings and stay calm and collected, in reality nothing was more frustrating than walking home empty handed with mocking laughter following my every step.  
But how was I supposed to blame them? They were all right after all. No one would ever fall for someone like me. A glance in the mirror was enough to once again convince me of that. 

I was still impressed that the mirror didn't broke yet at the sight of my pale, ghost like face. My skin was almost white, no matter how much time I spent in the sun. In fact, my face would rather turn red and get a sunburn than accept some color on it, just like the rest of my body. My bright blond locks meanwhile would rather fit a girl than me, no matter what length it was. I did try to keep it short for a while, but at some point I stopped cutting it, mainly to cover my greatest flaw.  
Slowly I let my fingers run over the marred tissue that covered over a third of my face, all around my left eye, barely feeling the touch, as I let my hand slid lower to the burn marks on my chest and torso. Who would want someone as distorted as me? And even if I would find someone who was able to overlook the marks, who would want to touch them, to touch me? Even for me it was a horrible feeling to let my healthy hand ran over the destroyed skin, but I could bear with it.  
Over the time, I just got used to it, but I never really had a choice in the matter. But who would voluntarily accept it, when they did have one? Obviously no one. 

"Good morning!" Shanks singsonged as he noticed I was awake, ripping me out of my thoughts and with a grumpy mumbled good morning back to him, I strolled into the kitchen, where Shanks, my guardian danced around preparing his breakfast. He took me in after my parents got sick and tired of me, raising me like his own son, despite us not being related to each other. He didn't even care about my scars, most likely because of his own, but I did appreciate it nonetheless. Yawning I started to prepare a coffee, while I listened to him daydreaming about Makino, his girlfriend. It wasn't anything unusual, but due to the upcoming occasion, namely Valentines Day, he was more enthusiastic than usual and much to my discontent, more annoying than ever. 

"So, I expect much from my dear son today. I want to see at least fifty packs of chocolate when I return! And oh, you gotta tell me everything. And Makino will be here too, if you don't mind." Shanks words echoed in my head, as I left the house, after finally getting ready. With my reluctance towards Valentines day and going to school, it took me longer than usual and with a heavy sigh, I realized that I would be too late. The teacher surely wouldn't care. They never cared about anything I did, because after all, my grades were too good to complain.

The school yard was empty when I arrived and somehow I was really glad it was. That way I could avoid the masses, even if only for a while longer. Slowly, I made my way over to the lockers to get my stuff, fumbling for my key. There was no one in the hallways either, neither students nor teachers, but I could still hear their distant voices out of the closed classrooms. Ignoring them, I continued my path, noticing a bunch of envelopes in all different kinds of color, tossed away in one of the trash bin and immediately I felt sorry for the pure souls who had put so much effort into making them, only to get it treated so lowly.  
If it would have been me to receive the letters, I would have treasured them, even if I was unable to reciprocate the feelings. It was the least one could do, when someone put so much effort into making something just for you. It's what people called respect.  
But what was I even thinking. There was just no way that I would ever receive something as a love letter, wasn't it?

Well, that's what I had though at least, until I opened my locker and a light blue envelope floated against me and down to the floor. Curiously I stared at the blue paper, before I hurriedly took a look around a picked it up, before anyone could see what had happened. Skeptical, I thoroughly looked at the letter, turning it in my hands, only to find it blank, with nothing written on it. I hesitated, afraid to open it, to find out that it was all nothing more than a prank. It wouldn't be the first time after all. But in the end, the curiosity won over and I carefully ripped it open. 

There were two pieces of paper inside, plain white, neatly folded to fit into the envelope, the text only appearing as I unfolded it again. The first thing I noticed was the terrible hand writing, then, the name at the top. My name was carefully written there, the handwriting looking better than down at the end of the letter. Whoever wrote it had put much effort into it at the beginning and lost their concentration at the end. Unfortunately, the author didn't seem to name himself, as there was no sign at the bottom of the letter, much to my disappointment. It could still be a prank, a way, to spark hope, only to let the harsh reality crush down on me later on. But I still wanted to read it and so I leaned back against the locker and slid down to sit on the cold floor, my eyes glued to the words. 

_Dear Sabo,_  
I wish I could write you a pretty poem or at least a beautifully written letter in that old speech that you fancy so much in the books you read, but no matter how hard I tried, it didn't work. I'm not really good at this either way, but with no one to turn to for advice and thoughts of you filling my mind, things just got worse. So I decided to just tell you straightforward what has been going on in my mind ever since I first set sight on you.  
You're beautiful, Sabo Outlook.  
And when I say beautiful, I mean both, your appearance and your personality.  
Never before have I met someone as mesmerizing as you. You enchant me, with your beautiful blue eyes and your lovely smile. Hearing your voice is captivating, your laughter the sweetest melody I have ever heard, as rare as it is. How much I wish I could make you smile more, make you laugh more, because every time you do, the world seems to stand still, time seems to stop and all that matters is you.  
The way you're smarter than everyone around you and yet never bragging, how you never get intimidated, always walking with your head held high, even with your scars.  
By the way, I love your scars and I don't mean to be offending, but I'd love to touch them once, ran my fingers across them. In fact I'd love to touch every part of your body. Kiss your soft looking lips, pet your beautiful blond locks, hold you in my arms and just feel you close to me.  
I'm trying to sound romantic here, but somehow it turned way too sexual. I'm sorry if I offended you again. I'm really no good at this. In fact I'm just no good at all.  
I'm sorry for wasting your time, but I really just wanted to tell you what a beautiful person you are, no matter what other people say.  
They all must be blind, if they don't see what a wonderful person you are, handsome, kind, polite, graceful, smart, funny, cute, endearing, adorable...  
There are just not enough words to describe you.  
I guess all I wanted to say, all I wanted you to know is that I love you, Sabo Outlook.  
And maybe someday I'll be able to tell you this in person. 

I didn't know how long I had stared at the letter, how often I had read through the text again and again, but at some point, the school bell rang and startled me out of my trance, announcing the end of the first lesson. Hurriedly I jumped up, shoving the letter into my bag, before students swarmed into the hallways on their way to their next class or to meet up with friends to chat.  
Convinced that no one had noticed, I put the strap of my back over my shoulder, closed my locker and left for my classroom, ignoring the confused gazes and mutters around me.  
I didn't even try to hide my happy smile, as I walked through the corridors, feeling happier than ever. Of course, I was still aware that the whole letter could be nothing but a prank, but those words and the possibility that someone, even if it was just one person, thought of me this way, made me so incredibly happy, I could die. Those words made my heart flutter and my mind spin and I couldn't help but wonder who the mysterious author might be. I would love to meet them and maybe I would even love to let myself be loved. The thought alone made me giggle in excitement, just as I entered my classroom, accidentally pulling all the attention on me. But this time, I was too happy and distracted to care.  
Lost in daydreams I walked over to my place, slumping down on the chair and resting my chin on my hand, as I looked out of the window. 

Was the sky always this bright and beautiful? The sun so dazzling, the melody of the birds chirping so lovely? Somehow the world seemed to be much more colorful, full of beautiful things, full of hope and happiness and most importantly, full of love.  
Sighing I looked into the distance dreamily, the smile on my lips honest, my heart still beating faster than usual. It was ridiculous how much a single letter influenced me, slightly frightening, but at the same time amazing as well and the wish that it was really meant, that it was more than just a prank, grew with every second passing. I didn't even notice when I started to actually believe that it was true, denying the possibility that it could be nothing serious. 

“Hey, hey, hey! What's that? The nerd's actually smiling. Creepy”  
And there went my mood. Really, only a Eustass Kid could destroy a moment so perfect, it was probably the only one I'd ever experience in my whole life.  
“What do you want, Kid?” I asked, sounding more exhausted than annoyed. I never really held a grudge against anyone, except my parents and Stelly of course, but Eustass Kid managed to rub me all the wrong ways whenever we clashed, mainly because of the damage my property took, whenever he got his hands on it. 

One time he ripped my notebook apart, where I had collected short stories and story ideas as a hobby of mine. After that I never took my new one to school again. Then, another time, he burned my notes for school, including an exam, that I had to return to my teacher. Fortunately I was a favorite of that teacher, so he only waved it off, when I told him that I lost my folder and couldn't find it anymore.  
Kid often tried to steal money from me as well, but figured rather soon that I was just as poor as him, despite my original heritage as a rich boy from an elite family. A few times he had taken my books and tore pages out of them, or threw them into the toilet. After three or four, I stopped taking any books to school as well, since they were after all my biggest treasure. Instead I took pictures of a few pages to read them on my phone, which he luckily hadn't targeted yet.  
But the worst was yet to come and I'll probably never be able to forget that day. Before that, I had always stood up to him, never cowering in front of him, never fearing him. I was still standing my ground, but ever since there was always a hint of fear inside my mind, accompanied by the image of the thing I hated the most. Fire.  
It was quite obvious that as a victim of fire, which was written all over my face in form of my scars, I wasn't fond of being close to flames, especially not if they were big. Kid knew it, he knew it just like anyone else, but instead of respecting that, he took advantage of it. Never will I forget the bright burning of the flame so close to my face. It wasn't even a big fire, nothing more than a little lighter, but having it so close to my eye had immediately brought back memories. Unpleasant memories that I thought I had overcome. Obviously though, I hadn't.  
As the smell of something burning reached my nose, I wasn't able to suppress the panic raising inside of me anymore and had the first attack since my rehabilitation phase. I hyperventilated, while Kid laughed his ass off. He thought it was funny. Only after he left I noticed that he had actually burned a strand of my hair.

It was only thanks to a certain someone that I managed to calm down again. His name was Ace, Portgas D. Ace and ironically, he was a close friend of Kid.  
But I liked him nonetheless. Despite his friendship to the redhead, Ace was a good person, charismatic, sincere and kind. He helped me out a lot and stopped Kid, whenever he was around, somehow like a knight in shining armor, though that thought was ridiculous.

“What I want you ask? Isn't that quite obvious?” Confused I looked at Kid, not understanding where he was going, until I noticed that letter in his hand. It was of a light blue color, the letter itself not inside as I didn't had the chance to put it back, but still in Kids hand. The horror was probably written all over my face as Kid burst into his typical rumbling laughter. As he clutched his stomach, I tried to take the chance and get the letter back, but Kid noticed and raised his arm, the letter suddenly out of my reach. Usually that wouldn't work so easily, as I was rather tall. In fact I was the taller than every guy in our grade, except Kid. And unlike Kid, I was built slender and nowhere as strong as the redhead. If it came down to it, I had no chance against him and that was terribly frustrating. 

“Come on”; Kid snickered, waving the letter over our heads. “Try and get it back. Or maybe do you want me to read it?”  
Suddenly I was aware of the silence in the room. Everyone was staring at us and the blue letter, realization sparkling in the eyes of most, and a sick grin spreading across their faces. They probably thought that I wrote it for my crush, though that was obviously not the case. But that still didn't mean that I wanted it be read aloud. Quite the opposite. I had to avoid it at all cost, otherwise the mysterious author would never reveal themselves to me.  
That person put so much effort into making this, so much courage and passion, and I didn't want for them to feel ashamed, to feel embarrassed only because of Kid, only because I wasn't able to do anything.

“Give it back!” I said, stepping forward, but Kid only took another step back, tilting his arm backwards, so it was farther away from me.  
“Why? Is it so important? A masterpiece of the great nerd should be shared, don't you think?” I was furious, my hands clenching into fists, while Kid only laughed.

“Oh! Let me read it!” A girl chirped and suddenly, Kid didn't have the letter anymore, as she ripped it out of his hand, while he was busy making fun of me. That was my chance. Without hesitation, without even thinking about it, I rushed forward, but again, Kid was faster and before I knew it, I found myself in an arm lock, watching with wide eyes, as the girl unfolded the letter.

“Stop it!” I heard myself scream, my voice pitifully desperate, but I couldn't bring myself to care. They couldn't read it, not to the whole class. They couldn't be so cruel, could they? I never got anything to Valentines day, no one ever cared for me, or did so much as confess their love to me. Why wasn't I granted at least this much. Why did they have to do this?

“ _Dear Sabo_ ” I heard the girl start, a whole swarm of students surrounding her, giggling and laughing in excitement as they realized that the letter was meant for me and not written by me, like they expected at first.  
“Please” I said again, as I felt tears sting in the corner of my eyes, my tone begging my arms hurting as I desperately tried to rip myself free from Kids hold. But he was stronger, holding me back without much effort, while everyone else watched in amusement. 

“Who would have guessed that it's for the nerd! Keep reading, keep reading. That's more interesting than I thought” Kid was obviously enjoying himself and everyone agreed, urging the girl on to keep reading. “Okay okay” She laughed, turning back to the letter.

“Let's see. _'I wish I could write you a pretty poem or at least a beautifully written letter in that old speech that you fancy so much in the books you read, but no matter how hard I tried, it didn't work. I'm not really good at this either way, but with no one to turn to for advice and thoughts of you filling my mind, things just got worse. So I decided to just tell you straightforward what has been going on in my mind ever since I first set sight on you._ ” She hesitated, her eyes growing big, before she continued, barely able to contain her giggles.

“ _'You're beautiful, Sabo Outlook.'_ Seriously? That's so cheesy!” Everyone joined her as she kept on laughing, tears in her eyes, though hers were because she had the time of her life, thinking that this was funny, while I was hurt and humiliated and suddenly I wished the letter would have never existed to begin with. Whoever wrote it either thought it was funny as well, or would never show themselves and both possibilities hurt more than I could handle at the moment. Kid was laughing too, his body shaking, his grip though still tight and impossible to break. At some point I had stopped struggling and just let fate live it out on me. There was nothing I could do either way. And so the girl continued and I had to listen to every single word being ripped from me and bared, for everyone to see. She read the letter, every single word a stab to my heart. I couldn't even look at it, averting my gaze and clenching my eyes shut. This was torture and all I wanted was for this to finally stop.  
“ _'I guess all I wanted to say, all I wanted you to know is that I love you, Sabo Outlook. And maybe someday I'll be able to tell you this in person.'_ ” Silence descended, as she finished the letter, but it didn't last long, as soon suppressed giggles filled the air.

“That was so cheesy! Who the hell wrote this letter? Though I guess it's funny to see you get so worked up about it. Don't tell me you're falling in love because of a mere letter. Come on nerd, tell me!” Kid laughed, as he released his grip on me and laid his arm around my shoulder. I would have shaken him off, but suddenly I felt so hollow and weak. For a split second I looked over to the girl still holding the letter to show it to the others, then I turned, my mind blank, my body moving on its own. Without thinking about it, I grabbed my bag and turned to leave, until I heard a voice say the impossible.

“I wrote it!” Everyone turned, staring to the person standing in the doorway. His raven hair was a mess as usual, his freckles covering the careless expression on his face, his eyes though gleaming with something that I wasn't quite sure about, and honestly, that very moment I couldn't care less, because his words were of way bigger importance.  
“Ace?” A few people asked simultaneously, looking at him in bewilderment, like he just told a really bad joke.  
“Yeah?” He said, shrugging as he entered the classrooms, his eyes looking everywhere but at me. I meanwhile wasn't sure what to make out of this. Was this real? Did the Portgas D. Ace just admit that he wrote a love letter for me, the nerd? That would just be too good to be true. I never really saw Ace that way, never harboring any romantic feelings towards him, but I liked him nonetheless. He was undeniably handsome, a bit of a delinquent, but unlike Kid incredibly kind and charismatic, and the imagination of him as the author of the letter sparked something inside of me, that I'm sure wasn't there before. Suddenly, I could totally imagine actually liking Ace in a more romantic manner, for us to have more than our weird friendship. Just the thought alone made my heart skip a beat and hordes of butterflies roam around in my stomach.

I was about to say something, as suddenly the tension in the air broke, together with the silence as Kid and shortly afterwards the whole class broke into another fit of laughter, leaving me confused. Why did they laugh?  
“Oh my god! This is hilarious! You wrote this?” Kid pressed out, between his laughter, as Ace approached.  
“Yes, I mean, look! It's my handwriting”, he pointed out nonchalantly and only then it dawned on me. At that moment, I felt something inside me shatter, while I could barely hold back the tears and sobs as the pain of being played with once again cursed through me.  
This really was nothing more than a joke!  
The realization hit me hard, but there was nothing I could do about it.  
This couldn't be happening right? There was just no way that this was happening, right? But it was and there was really only one way to handle this. Escape it, flee it and never come back.  
Shanks surely wouldn't mind if I changed school again. No one ever minded. I was smart after all. But that didn't necessarily mean that I was happy. Before Kid could do anything about it, I left, calmly walking out of the classroom, closing the door behind me, before I ran. This was the last time I would ever set foot out of my house on Valentines Day again. With the tears now streaming down my face and sobs making my body quiver I ran as fast as I could, the hallway and yard fortunately almost empty again, only a few curious gazes following me.  
The gate outside, that I used to enter and leave, was unlike the main entrance, closed at this time of the day, hindering people from coming in and out. But I just ran full speed at it, jumped up and pulled myself over. Sure, I was smart and most people thought being smart meant being weak. But I was surprisingly athletic as well. Only because of my scars I never attended physics class, because I was ashamed, so obviously no one would know. Unfortunately, it only added to my image as a nerd. Not that that ever really mattered to me. As soon as the school was out of sight, my steps slowed down, my breath heavy from the run, my eyes burning from the tears. I quickly rubbed them away with my sleeve, trying to calm my quivering body shaken from the uncontrollable sobs, as a voice suddenly called out to me and caused me to freeze in place.

“Sabo!” I knew that voice, usually never minding to hear it. But right now it was the last person I wanted to face, the last person I wanted to look into the eyes. But despite my thoughts, my body refused to move, as the figure behind me approached, getting closer and closer. I heard the hurried steps and the heavy panting, but I didn't turn around, even as the person stopped right behind me.  
“Sabo.” The voice said again, this time sounding relieved, which I didn't quite understand. The soft tone confused me and hearing my name spoken that way did weird things to my heart. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice the hand wrapping around my wrist, until I was spun around, my eyes locking with beautiful emeralds, so close to mine and then, before I could react, I felt something soft touch my lips. There was no time to think, my body acting on pure instinct, as I closed my eyes and pushed back.  
Only after a few seconds, I realized what was happening. Portgas D. Ace was kissing me.  
And much to my surprise, I was kissing back. 

“I mean it”, he said the moment we separated. Confused I blinked at him, before realization hit me. He was referring to the letter.  
“Every single word”, he added, but I could only stare at him, disbelief tugging at my heart and suddenly I felt really weird. My heart was beating way too fast again, my mind feeling foggy, the whole world suddenly spinning, while Ace looked at me in pure horror and only then I realized that I had started crying again.  
When did I start crying so much at every little thing? And it just had to be right in front of Ace as well. Right now, he was probably thinking how pathetic I was. 

“D-Don't cry!” Ace tried to calm me, but honestly, there was nothing to be calmed. I didn't even know why I was crying. I wasn't sad and I wasn't hurt either. Quite the opposite. I was incredibly happy and yet the tears didn't stop streaming down my cheeks, even as Ace pulled me into a tight hug, my face pushed into the crevice of his neck. His arms were firmly wrapped around my waist, while I desperately clutched at his shirt, his soft voice trying to hush me with soothing words.  
It was weird, how I felt him so close to me, how his hands rubbed my back and his cheek affectionately snuggled against my head.  
It was all so intimate, especially the kisses he started to place on top of my head, as he contentiously mumbled how much he liked me, that he was sorry for hurting me and that I should stop crying, because he was here for me and would never leave me, as long as I wanted him to be at my side. And I did want him to stay. Slowly I started to calm, my grip on him loosening as I took a step back and looked up into his eyes. 

The smile there was breathtaking and suddenly I found myself under the same spell that he had described in his letter. Why did I never notice before. His beautiful eyes were mesmerizing, gleaming in all different shades of green, like a leaf canopy in the middle of a sunny day. His freckles only added to this image, giving his calm and mature appearance something childish and cheeky, while his smile was so loving that it immediately brought the tears back to my already puffy eyes.  
It apparently startled him and with insecurity and nervousness covering his face, he tried to calm me again, making me chuckle, as his attempt was rather adorable. The sound made him freeze, but only for a second, before he beamed at me and pulled me into another bone crushing hug.  
“You're so beautiful, Sabo”, he cheered and I felt myself blush at the sudden compliment. It took me a lot of courage, but somehow with a lot of futile stuttering attempts, I managed to say: “Y-you too”  
My blush was mortifying, but hearing Ace laugh, and seeing him slightly flushing as well, was totally worth it. 

“So, does that mean we're dating now?” That made me tense, because honestly, I hadn't thought of that. It only dawned me now, surprising me, but definitely not scarring me. In fact, the idea seemed rather appealing, but I still couldn't bring myself to answer, since wording it was way too embarrassing. So I simply nodded, feeling Ace bending forward, his forehead resting against mine, as he raised my chin slightly to look me right in the eyes.  
“So,that meana I can kiss you again, right?”  
The question caught me unprepared and I swallowed, my face burning, my eyes wide open. But as he leaned closer, his gaze flickering down towards my lips and up again to ask for my consent, instead of nodding or agreeing I slowly closed my eyes and tilted my head slightly, so our noses wouldn't bump against each others. Ace understood at once, taking the offer with a shy smile, our lips connecting merely seconds later in a sweet, gentle kiss. 

And that moment I was convinced that this was how it felt like to be in love. 

 

 

After our technically second kiss that marked the beginning of our relationship, we agreed on going to Aces place, since there would be no one to bother us there. Ace mother was in the hospital due to her bad health, his father gone ever since his birth. It was common knowledge, but it still caused my heart to ache as I felt sorry for him. But it was still better than going to my place, running into Shanks and Makino.  
The red head would never let me live it down, if he saw my tears swollen face right now or if he found out about the circumstances under which Ace and I got together.

“Come here” Ace patted the place next to him on his bed, chuckling, as he noticed my blush increasing. But I listened nonetheless, hesitantly climbing next to him on the mattress, letting myself get pulled closer, before he covered us with a blanket and snuggled up to me. One of his arms was firmly wrapped around my waist again, his hand dangerously low on my hip, while his other caressed my cheek and pulled my in for a kiss.  
It started off rather innocently, shy kisses and reluctant touching on both sides. But soon enough, Ace started to get bolder, his tongue running over my bottom lip, making me gasp, his body pressing closer, slightly laying atop of mine and on of his knees pressing between my legs. With every second our kisses turned more into a heated make-out session, sloppy and wet and it proved to be rather difficult not to melt into a moaning mess.  
Kissing Ace felt so good. It felt so right and with him so close to me, I started to forget everything around me, because in that very moment, nothing but Ace mattered. Ace and his gentle touches, his greedy kisses, his whispered love confessions and his beautiful smile. Only when he started to unbutton my shirt, I tensed, breaking the kiss, as I looked at him with wide frightened eyes. 

“Shh!” he hushed, pressing a gentle kiss against my temple. “I won't go any further. Well, at least not today. But” He hesitated, suddenly looking nervous, what in return made me nervous as well. “Can I see your scars?”  
The sudden question shocked me and immediately I felt fear spreading throughout my whole body.  
What if he didn't want me anymore, as soon as I showed him? What if he found it disgusting? What if he found me disgusting? He had probably noticed my anxiety, as he hastened to explain himself.  
“No! I didn't mean to offend you. Look, I just....You have to trust me on this, okay. Look at me! No matter what happens, it won't change the affection I feel towards you, so please. Believe in me. Do you...do you think you can do that?”

Hesitantly I nodded, my mind though still afraid, as I watched Ace smile at me, before he continued to unbutton my shirt. My body was still tense and there was really nothing I could do about it, as I silently watched Ace open my shirt, exposing my pale skin underneath along with the scars covering a great part of my left body half. As he pulled the fabric to the side, baring my torso, he lifted his gaze and I felt myself captured by the smug almost seducing glimmer in his emerald eyes.  
Slowly, like he was teasing me, he bent down, getting closer and closer to my body, all the while keeping his eyes locked with mine as I watched nervously, swallowing at the tempting sight. Painfully slow he started to let his lips ghost over my skin, pressing soft kisses on my chest, until he arrived at the burned skin. He paused and I was already convinced that he was grossed out, reluctant to even touch the scars, but then I suddenly yelped, my voice loud in the silent room bringing a content smirk to Ace lips.  
With wide eyes I watched as he let his tongue ran across the marred skin, barely noticing the embarrassing sounds I made, as I watched in horror how he was practically worshiping my greatest flaw. My thoughts were running wild, as he kept on working on my scars, varying between kissing, licking and sucking it, while I could hardly keep up with the sudden pleasure.  
Usually my scars were as good as numb, touches only barely noticeable, but as Ace let his mouth ran across the burned skin, the feeling was so intense, so new, that it caught me completely off guard, leaving me moaning and whimpering at the incredible feeling. At some point, he had started playing with my nipples, while his leg rubbed between my legs, intensifying the amazing feeling.  
At this point I couldn't care less. It felt so good and I really didn't want him to stop.

“You like that?” Suddenly, he was hovering over me again and even though his smirk let him appear smug, the love in his eyes didn't falter as he leaned down and caught my lips in another passionate kiss. This time, I moaned into it without holding back, my hands pulling him closer and tugging at his shirt that soon lay forgotten on the floor next to my bed.  
“God Sabo, you have no idea what you're doing to me. Everything about you just drives me so mad. Even your scars. Did I mention that I really like them? Just look at those sweet sounds I get out of you by simply kissing them. I love yo-”

“Hey Ace! You really scared me there. For a moment everyone thought you actually felt something for that nerd. Ridiculous, isn't – Ace?”  
And once again Kid managed to ruin the moment. With wide eyes he stared at Ace and than at me, trying to process what was happening right in front of him, while I could only glare at him, much like Ace, I noticed out of the corner of my eyes, while slightly wondering how the bothersome redhead even got in here. Did he have a key?  
“Fuck off Kid. So what if I like him? Gotta problem with that? Either way, as you can see I'm kind of busy right now, so go and get lost.” Ace snapped back at him, before directing his attention back to me again.

“Don't worry baby. I won't ever let him get anywhere near you, I swear” He whispered to me, caressing my cheek, and while his eyes were full of love and his smile gentle and caring, Kid looked like he was about to puke. He left immediately afterwards, mumbling something about Ace loosing his mind, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Not when Ace made me loose my mind.

Only about an hour later, long after Kid had left and as Ace suddenly fell asleep right next to me, I noticed mortified, that he had called me 'baby'.


End file.
